Ce Gars-Là
by Metsia
Summary: Hugo, nouvel élève dans le lycée de Maxence, est accueilli par ce dernier. Facilement devenus amis, les jours les rapprochent de plus en plus... YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Ce Gars-Là...**

 **Chapitre 1**

POV Maxence :

Je me présente. Maxence, étudiant en terminale.

Je suis plutôt grand, 1m80, cheveux noirs avec une mèche rouge sur le devant et des yeux marron foncé, presque noirs puis j'ai la peau claire.

Je sors actuellement avec une fille, Florence. Elle est rousse, les yeux noisettes.

Elle est plus petite que moi, d'environ une tête. Mais son corps et parfait. Son cerveau aussi, il est loin le temps ou je me faisais plaisir avec des bonasses sans cerveau.

Elle est moi, ça dure depuis deux mois environ. Bizarre, parce-que d'habitude je suis plutôt adepte des plans d'une nuit.

Enfin bref. Là on est en début d'année, on est rentré il y a trois jours. Comment va se passer cette année ? Je m'en fous pas mal... Je considère que j'ai les moyens d'obtenir mon Bac, donc je me fais aucun soucis à ce niveau. Sinon, cette année sera comme les précédente. Cours, potes, sorties... Tranquille quoi.

J'ai retrouvé tous mes potes de Première, donc je suis pas seul.

Dans la classe, y a pas beaucoup de meuf belles, autant le dire. De toute façon, la seule fois où j'ai trompé ma copine, elle s'en est rendu compte et me l'a fais regretter. Mais c'était au début, quand je quittais seulement ma vie de coureur de jupons.

Dans la classe, il y a pas encore tout le monde. Il manque un gars qui va arriver Lundi. Un dénommé Hugo. Mais je m'en fous, c'est pas comme si son arrivée allait bouleverser ma vie.

Les deux premières heures de cours de ce matin se terminent, place à la pause.

Je réunis mes potes devant la classe, prends ma copine par la taille, puis on va dans la cour.

Dès qu'on y est, on va dans notre coin favori, pas loin des tables de ping-pong, sur un banc.

« Max', je vais voir mes amies, je reviens...

\- D'accord à toute... »

J'embrasse ma copine puis elle s'en va voir les autres.

Mes potes commencent à parler des poufs du lycée. Ils les placent dans des catégories du genre 'Moche', 'Baisable', 'Bonne', puis 'À baiser de toute urgence'.

Je rigole avec eux, profitant de l'absence de Florence.

Beaucoup de filles nous regardent.

Ouais, on est le groupe de mecs que tout le monde veut dans son lit. On y peut rien si on est beau.

POV Hugo :

J'arrive dans ma nouvelle maison.

Elle est... Magnifique !

Grande, moderne, accueillante... Trop cool !

Et puis elle est juste à côté du Lycée, donc c'est encore mieux.

Le deux seuls mauvais points pour le moment, c'est qu'il faut déballer les cartons et que je reprends les cours Lundi.

Et on est déjà Vendredi... Du coup demain je devrais aussi aller me racheter toutes mes affaires pour les cours tout ça tout ça... You-Hou.

Je me nomme Hugo. 1m76, cheveux bruns aux yeux bleus...

Je suis plutôt timide. Disons qu'en quatre ans de collège, j'ai dû me faire dix amis, en ne restant qu'avec un seul, toujours le même.

En y ajoutant les deux copains que j'ai déjà eu. Ouais, je suis gay. Je le vis plutôt bien, tant que personne n'est au courant sauf mes parents. J'ai trop peur des moqueries.

Espérons que cette année se passe bien. Que j'ai au moins un ami. Espérons...

J'aide mon père a descendre les cartons du camion tandis que ma mère va ouvrir la porte pour visiter la villa. Mon père est le patron d'une grande entreprise, alors il a les moyen de payer un truc pareil...

.

.

.

Ça y est ! On a descendu tous les cartons et je commence à les amener à l'intérieur avec l'aide de ma mère tandis que mon père ramène le camion au proprio de ce dernier.

Allez... En milieu d'aprem' on aura fini et je pourrais aller styliser ma chambre comme je veux.

.

.

.

Fini ! Je monte voir ma chambre... Il y en a cinq, mais étant enfant unique, seules deux seront occupées. Celle de mes parents et la mienne. Papa m'a dit que je pouvais en utiliser deux comme je voulais, mais qu'il garderait la dernière pour s'en faire un bureau.

Tandis que ma mère déballe les cartons, j'arrive dans la première chambre... Qui je pense, sera plutôt destinée à mes parents. Donc je vais voir la troisième. Ben oui, je ne veux pas que ma chambre soit collés à celle de mes géniteurs, on sait jamais, s'ils font des choses pas très catholiques...

Et celle dans laquelle j'entre me plaît directement. Grande, la fenêtre bien placée, j'imagine déjà ma chambre... Nickel.

Je redescend pour prendre mes cartons puis les monte dans ma chambre.

Une fois fait, je redescend et vais demander de l'argent à ma mère pour que j'aille me chercher mes fournitures. Elle me donne 50€, j'espère que ça suffira.

Je pars...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ce Gars-Là**

 **Chapitre 2**

POV Hugo :

En route pour le super-marché, j'en profite pour passer devant le lycée.

En passant, je vois un groupe de cinq mecs vraiment beau... Deux d'entre eux fument, deux autres regardent des bonasses et le dernier me regarde.

Il me fixe. Pourquoi ?

J'aime pas quand on me regarde... Dans ces moments-là, j'ai l'impression que sur mon front, y a marqué en gros **« Je suis gay ! »**.

Et ça me perturbe. Alors je détourne le regard et presse le pas.

POV Maxence :

On a fini les cours. On sort devant l'établissement, et on y reste 1/2h comme d'hab'.

Puis je vois un gars arriver... Qui me perturbe, sérieux.

Pourquoi il me perturbe ? Mais parce-qu'il est beau comme un Dieu bordel !

Ça doit être un Top Model, y a pas moyen...

Mais le fait que je le trouve beau me dérange deux fois plus. D'habitude, quand je vois un gars beau, je m'en fais pas la remarque. Et pourtant j'en ai vu des mecs comme ça ! Mais comme lui... Bref.

J'suis pas PD, alors je vois pas pourquoi je bloque sur lui.

Il accélère le pas, puis disparaît au coin de la rue.

Florence arrive.

« Désolée Max', j'étais avec mes amies.

\- C'est rien. »

Je l'embrasse, puis on part en direction de chez moi.

 **OoOoOoO**

POV Hugo :

C'est Lundi... Franchement, j'avais pas hâte de retourner en cours.

Je stresse ! Je m'imagine tous les pires scénarios, comme par exemple 'je n'ai aucun amis mais beaucoup d'ennemis' ou 'Tout le monde sait que je suis gay et on me tabasse à la sortie'...

7h45.

J'entre dans mon nouveau lycée.

Beaucoup de filles me regardent. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous bordel ?

La plupart des mecs me jettent un coup d'œil puis retournent à leurs occupations. Beaucoup de gens n'en n'ont rien à battre, et je remercie Dieu d'avoir créé ces personnes-là.

Puis j'arrive devant la salle. À la pause j'irais visiter le lycée avec un surveillant.

7h55.

La première sonnerie retentit.

En peu de temps, les couloirs qui étaient vide il y a de cela quelques minutes sont envahit par des centaines de lycéens.

Puis j'aperçois le groupe de gars que j'avais vu la dernière fois... Il s'approche... Puis s'arrête devant ma salle.

On... On est dans la même classe ?

Apparemment oui.

8h00.

La deuxième sonnerie retentit, les couloirs se vident tout aussi rapidement qu'ils se sont remplis.

Notre prof arrive... Puis nous fait entrer. Alors que je passe la porte, elle me tire sur le côté et me dit d'attendre ici, qu'elle va me présenter à la classe.

Une fois que tout le monde est assis, elle m'amène sur l'estrade, en plein milieu, devant tout le monde. Je tremble légèrement. Je vous ai déjà dis que j'étais timide ? Oui ? Alors ne l'oubliez pas.

« Je vous présente Hugo Enimar. Il arrive plus tard, mais je vous demanderais de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. Essayez d'être le plus amical possible avec lui. Hugo, vas rejoindre ta place, au fond. »

Je me dirige à l'endroit qu'elle m'a indiqué, au fond à droite.

Je suis juste à côté de la fenêtre, cool. Pourquoi cool ? Parce-que ça me permettra de rêver.

J'aime me créer un monde, et je considère le ciel comme une source infinie d'imagination.

Étant introverti, je suis plus du genre à m'enfermer dans un coin de mon esprit. C'est automatique, j'y peux rien. D'ailleurs je dessine souvent ce que j'imagine.

Et vu que je dessine plus que j'écris le cours, mes notes en pâtissent.

Enfin je ne suis pas non plus nul, mais mes notes n'ont jamais dépassé quinze, quoi...

Je balaye la salle du regard, puis tombe sur le gars qui me fixait l'autre fois.

Il discute avec ses potes.

Je sors une trousse de mon sac, pour montrer que je travaille... Un peu...

Puis je tourne la tête et me met à observer les nuages.

Je laisse libre cours à mon imagination...

Mais un gars devant vient briser mon bien-être en voulant faire connaissance avec moi.

« Salut, moi c'est Arthur. Hugo, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais...

\- Tu vas voir, les gens sont sympas ici.

\- Merci de me rassurer. Sauf que ça n'a aucun effet. »

Il rigole doucement et je lui souris.

Il est pas très beau celui-là... En tout cas, par rapport au gars aux cheveux noirs et à la mèche rouge.

Sauf que ce dernier est plus inaccessible qu'autre chose. Et il doit être hétéro à 210%.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ce Gars-Là**

 **Chapitre 3**

POV Hugo :

Je me dirige vers la vie scolaire. La pause vient à peine de sonner.

Normalement c'est là-bas que je dois aller pour avoir un guide-surveillant.

En tout cas, c'est un miracle ! Seulement deux heures que je suis là et je connais déjà quelqu'un.

J'arrive devant la porte, je toque puis j'entre.

« Bonjour, je... Je suis nouveau et on m'a dit que je devais venir ici pour qu'on me fasse visiter l'établissement...

\- Oui en effet, sauf que tous les surveillants sont occupés et celui qui était chargé de cette tâche est malade. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout de même prévu quelqu'un. J'ai pris une personne de ta classe, comme ça tu auras un ami.

\- Heu... H-ha bon ? Mais qui... ?

\- Maxence. Tu le connais ? Il devrait arriver d'ici peu de temps.

\- D'accord... »

Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un entre. Et devinez qui c'est.

Mr. Mèche Rouge.

Mmh... Il est encore plus beau vu de près...

POV Maxence :

Je lui souris.

« On y va ?

\- C'est toi Maxence ?

\- Ben oui, qui d'autre ?

\- Heu... D'accord...

\- Allez go ! »

Il répond à mon sourire puis on y va.

Je commence par lui présenter le rez-de-chaussée, puis je débute une conversation.

« T'étais où avant ?

\- À Jeanne d'Arc.

\- Ok, t'inquiète pas, ce lycée est mieux ! »

Il rigole un peu... Et ça me déclenche une sorte de frisson qui vient parcourir tout mon corps. Hoooo non non non mais qu'est-ce qui va pas avec moi ?

« Tu t'es déjà fais un pote ?

\- Ben... Plus une connaissance qu'un pote pour l'instant...

\- Okay, ça te dis de te joindre à nous pour le moment ? Comme ça t'auras des potes dès le début, après tu pourras partir avec d'autres personnes si tu veux.

\- Heu... Ouais, pourquoi pas. C'est sympa, merci.

\- Mais y a pas de quoi ! »

Il me sourit. Je fais de même.

Puis la sonnerie remplace nos discussions.

« La visite est fini. On a pas cours là tout de suite, tu viens avec nous dans la cour en attendant ?

\- Ouais, d'accord. »

Il vient avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne l'extérieur. Puis je vais vers mes potes accompagné d'Hugo.

« Salut les gars ! C'est Hugo, je viens de lui faire visiter le lycée.

\- Bonjour...

\- Hey mec, ça va ? Moi c'est Théo.

\- Moi c'est Gregory.

\- Moi je m'appelle Loïc.

\- Perso, c'est Anthony. »

Pendant qu'Hugo discute avec mes amis, je cherche Florence du regard.

« Les gars, vous avez pas vu ma copine ?

\- Non, elle est peut-être posée sur une table de Ping-Pong.

\- Non j'ai regardé... Bah, elle doit être à l'espace lycéen. J't'explique un truc Hugo, comme ça tu sauras pour la prochaine heure d'étude. Ici il n'y a pas de salle de perm' ou quoi que ce soit. Soit tu restes dans la cour, soit dans l'espace lycéen.

\- Ok. Merci. »

POV Hugo :

Raison de plus pour penser qu'il est inaccessible. Maxence est en couple.

En même temps, avec sa tête de beau gosse, je vois pas comment il aurait pu faire pour être célibataire.

Tout à coup je vois une fille rousse approcher furtivement Maxence. C'est qui ? C'est elle sa copine ?

Elle lui saute sur le dos en lui faisant peur.

« Tu m'as fais peur Florence !

\- Hooo Pauvre chou ! J'espère que tu n'es pas cardiaque. »

Ils rigolent puis s'embrassent.

À cette image, mon cœur se serre. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Il aurait pu trouver mieux en tout cas...

Elle est trop rousse, elle a un crâne trop gros, trop de tâches de rousseurs...

Elle a tant de défaut, comme n'importe quelle fille... Pourquoi préfère-t-il les filles dans ce cas ?

Tout simplement parce-qu'on a pas les mêmes goûts, voilà tout...

POV Maxence :

Pourquoi je n'ai rien ressenti lorsque je l'ai embrassé… ? D'habitude je ressens toujours un léger frisson... Quelque chose qui me spécifie que je l'aime encore... Alors **pourquoi** je n'ai rien senti, là ?

C'est pas possible que je ne l'aime plus... Enfin je veux dire, après deux mois, c'est pas censé partir en un claquement de doigts !

Mais bon... C'est pas comme si j'avais de l'expérience sur le plan amoureux, donc j'en sais rien, en vrai...


	4. Chapter 4

**Ce Gars-Là**

 **Chapitre 4**

POV Hugo :

Ça fait une semaine que je traîne avec Maxence et ses potes.

Je deviens de plus en plus proche d'eux mais je ne m'approche pas des autres.

Néanmoins, je ne ferai pas mon coming-out face à eux, car même s'ils ne m'ont pas montré ouvertement leur homophobie, ils font parti de ces gens dont je me méfie.

Maxence et moi ne nous parlons pas plus que ça... Lui est plutôt discret quand je suis dans le coin, d'ailleurs... Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Pourtant, une fois, ses potes avaient tentés de le 'réveiller' en disant des trucs du genre 'D'habitude t'es plus énergique' ou 'Florence t'as bouffé la langue ?'... Ça veut bien dire qu'il parle moins que d'habitude !

Bref. J'ai aussi remarqué qu'entre Maxence et sa copine, ça n'allait pas fort... Enfin Flo' est toujours aussi souriante quand il est dans les parages, mais pour ce qui est de lui... Disons qu'il est beaucoup moins rayonnant que la première fois où j'ai assisté à leur rencontre.

Et encore une fois, je n'en connais pas la raison.

Là on est en week-end.

Je dessine actuellement.

Mon père m'avait acheté une table de dessin pour Noël dernier, sachant que j'aime dessiner et que je voulais appliquer ma passion sur un plan de travail plus 'professionnelle'.

Et j'écris aussi. Toutes les histoires qui me passent par la tête.

Du coup, je dois avoir une bonne quarantaine d'histoires. Et je les range toutes dans la bibliothèque que je me suis créé avec la cinquième chambre.

J'explique. La première chambre et la deuxième sont à mes parents.

Moi, j'ai droit aux trois autres. La troisième me sert de chambre, la quatrième est remplie de mes dessins, et la cinquième contient toutes mes histoires.

Personne n'a eu le droit de lire ces dernières à part moi.

Même mes parents. Parce-que je n'aime pas afficher mes créations aux yeux du monde.

Même si pour mes dessins, qui couvrent 90% des murs de la salle où ils sont stockés, il y a juste à pousser la porte pour les voir.

Mon portable vibre.

Je répondrais plus tard, mon dessin n'est pas fini.

Je dois encore dessiner les ailes du Dragon...

Voilà ! Il faudra juste que je mette de la couleur.

Je prends mon tel, le déverrouille, puis vais dans mes messages.

Numéro inconnu...

 _« Salut, ça va ? »_

Je lui demande qui il est.

Environ trente secondes plus tard, je reçois la réponse.

 _« C'est Maxence ! :) J'ai eu ton num grâce à Théo..._

 _\- Ha ok ! Ça va et toi ? :)_

 _\- Ouais, tranquille... Tu fais quoi ?_

 _\- Je viens de terminer un dessin et toi ? »_

Merde ! Pourquoi je lui ai dis que je dessinais ?!

 _« Tu dessines ? :) Moi je prends des photos... Ça me plaît :) Enfin là tout de suite je suis sur Facebook. D'ailleurs, t'as un compte ?_

 _\- Quel genre de photos ? Ouais, c'est Hugo Enimar._

 _\- Ok nickel, parce-que j'avais pas réussi à retenir ton nom. Sinon je prends des photos très variées. Soit des paysages, soit des animaux, soit le ciel... J'adore le Ciel d'ailleurs, je le trouve magnifique !_

 _\- Moi aussi... J'ai toujours considéré le Ciel comme une source d'inspirations infini._

 _\- Ouais, c'est vrai. En fait c'est beau, infini, et la couleur est tellement belle... ^^_

 _\- Exactement ! :)_

 _\- Et tu dessines quoi toi ?_

 _\- Tout ce qui me passe par la tête... Des fois ça part assez loin, aussi... Mais j'aime surtout le fantastique. Ça sort de l'ordinaire, et c'est ça qui me passionne là-dedans._

 _\- Je te comprends, c'est vrai que c'est vraiment intéressant. Connectes-toi sur Facebook, je viens de t'inviter ! »_

Je fais ce qu'il me dit, puis nous finissons la soirée à discuter sur internet.

Il m'a parlé de son blog sur lequel il poste toutes ses photos. Je suis allé voir... Et Ho Mon Dieu quel talent... Il a beaucoup de critiques positives, et c'est parfaitement compréhensible.

Les photos qu'il prend sont absolument magnifiques. Si belles que ça me donne de l'inspiration... Même si ce n'est pas basé dans le fantastique, ça a un côté surréaliste.

Au final, Max' est encore plus sympa que ce que je pensais. Et on a beaucoup de points communs.

J'ai aussi découvert qu'il aimait bien s'enfermer dans son monde, lui aussi.

Un monde apparemment peuplé de Dragons. Ces créatures le fascinent. Donc je lui ai envoyé la photo de mon dernier dessin, pas encore colorié.

Il n'en a pensé que du bien et m'a même félicité ! Je ne pensais pas que ça plairait autant à quelqu'un...

D'habitude, j'aurais écourté le plus tôt possible la conversation pour pouvoir terminer mon passe-temps, mais je ne sais pas exactement ce qui m'a retenu...

Probablement nos points communs.

Allez, je vais me coucher...

POV Maxence :

Je sais bien que je ne dois pas trop parler à Hugo... Au contraire, m'en éloigner... Mais je sais pas, j'y arrive pas. C'est comme s'il était mon aimant.

Et que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que me rapprocher de lui, malgré les sensations étranges que je ressens en sa présence.

Mais il y a pire : Maintenant je suis sûr d'une chose.

Je n'aime plus Florence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ce Gars-Là...**

 **Chapitre 5**

POV Hugo :

J'arrive au lycée.

Je vais directement devant la salle...

Arthur vient me voir.

« Salut Hugo ! Ça va ?

\- Ouais et toi ?

\- Ouais... Au fait, tu vois, je t'avais bien dis qu'ici on était sympa ! »

Je lui souris. Même si je ne traîne pas beaucoup avec lui, en classe on discute beaucoup, étant désormais voisin.

« Quand tu dis ça on dirait que c'est la pays des bisounours.

\- Ouais, vrai... Enfin bon, pas grave ! C'est presque ça ! »

On rigole ensemble.

Puis je vois Maxence arriver. Et Arthur s'en va.

« Salut Max' !

\- Salut Hugo ! Ça va ?

\- Ouais et toi ? Je crois que t'as fais fuir Arthur...

\- Oui... Ben... Je sais pas pourquoi franchement. Parce-que je sais que je sors avec son ex, mais il ne m'en a jamais voulu pour ça donc...

\- Bah ! Pas grave... T'as fais quoi Dimanche ?

\- Je suis allé dans le parc pour prendre des photos.

\- Et... ?

\- He ben j'ai réussi à prendre une photo d'écureuil, et un beau coucher de Soleil. Et toi ?

\- Moi rien de spécial... »

La sonnerie retentit, puis nous rentrons en cours.

Première chose que je vois en m'asseyant, c'est le sourire discret que s'échangent Florence et Arthur.

« Ça a l'air d'aller plutôt bien entre toi et la copine de Maxence... »

Dis-je en prenant un air désintéressé.

Il se retourne, sans doute surpris par ma remarque.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Mais... Haha... Comment ça ? »

Il est terriblement gêné. Je le sens pas ce coup-là...

« Me dis pas que -

\- Non ! Non, il ne se passe strictement rien ! Je t'assure ! C'est mon ex, je ne l'aime plus, d'accord ?

\- Ouais ouais... N'empêche que t'as pas l'air super à l'aise, mec.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Et puis te mêle pas de ce qui te regarde pas, ok ?

\- Ok, ok... Mais fais gaffe. »

Quel salaud... Je regarde en direction de Maxence.

Et là, je ressens un immense frisson.

Le regard de Max' est fixé sur Arthur et passe fréquemment de lui à Florence.

Et ses yeux... N'ont rien d'amical.

J'espère qu'il aura le temps de se calmer d'ici la pause...

Puis je le vois parler à sa bande. Je le sens mal...

.

.

.

L'heure de la pause sonne. Et le véritable problème, c'est que là il aura une heure pour exprimer sa rage, puisqu'on est libre jusqu'à 11h...

Je me retrouve rapidement dans la cour, après avoir suivi au pas de course Maxence et ses potes.

« Il a intérêt a se montrer et vite, ce p'tit fils de p***. »

J'écarquille les yeux devant les paroles de Max'.

« Calmes-toi Max'... T'as peut-être mal interprété ce que t'as vu... »

Vive Théo ! Il reste quelqu'un de censé...

« HUGO ! Raconte-nous donc ce que TOI tu as interprété.

\- Je... Heu... He bien... Rien de concret... En fait -

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Personne n'a l'intention de me comprendre. Je - »

Il s'interrompt subitement et fixe un point derrière moi. Sauf que derrière moi, il y a la porte principal. Et en ce moment, une seule vision aurait pu lui faire écarquiller les yeux, à croire qu'il est encore plus énervé.

Je me retourne donc et... Je vois, au fond du couloir, caché à 75% par les élèves qui passent, deux personnes s'embrasser. Arthur et Florence.

Ils peuvent pas être plus discret ?!

Tout à coup, Maxence reprends son calme. Enfin... À mon avis c'est plutôt un calme feint, mais passons.

Il s'assoit sur le banc. Il nous dit calmement :

« Maintenant vous arrêterez peut-être de me prendre pour quelqu'un qui dramatise. N'est-ce pas Théo ? Hugo ? »

On acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Je sens Florence passer à côté de moi et avancer vers son (ex) copain dans le but de l'embrasser. Au dernier moment, ce dernier pose sa main sur l'épaule de la fille et la recule.

« Tu pensais faire quoi là, salope ?

\- QUOI ? Comment tu m'as appelé ?!

\- Salope. Tu veux un autre adjectif ? Connasse. Chaudasse. Pu - »

La claque qu'il se prends ne le choque même pas.

« C'est bon ? Tu t'es calmé Max' ?

\- Il est où ?

\- Heu... Qu-Qui ça... ?

\- Arthur.

\- Je... Pourquoi ?

\- Dis-moi, tout simplement. J'ai un truc à lui dire.

\- Non.

\- Ça y est ? Tu t'es rendu compte que je suis au courant ? Parfait. Je vais aller le trouver moi-même ce p'tit salaud.

\- Je t'interdis de l'appeler comme ça !

\- Ta gueule.

\- Non ! »

Maxence avait déjà commencé à avancer en direction des préau, là où Arthur avait l'habitude d'être, quand Florence tenta de le retenir par le bras.

Il s'arrêta brusquement puis jeta un regard fou de rage à son ex. Celle-ci se recula de quelques pas, n'ayant jamais vu son copain dans un tel état.

Elle se radoucit alors brusquement et je pense qu'elle veut tenter la technique douce...

« Mon chéri, je -

\- Ha ha ! Attends... Quoi ? Chéri ? Non mais t'es conne ou quoi ? Tu penses qu'on est encore en couple ? T'es ridicule... Fous-moi la paix. »

Il continue à avancer, suivit par ses potes. Je bloque encore quelques minutes avant de me rendre compte que l'un de mes amis va en tabasser un autre. Je me met alors à courir en suivant le chemin que Max' a emprunté avant que qui que ce soit ne fasse un geste de trop.

Mais j'arrive trop tard.

Je tombe sur Maxence, tenant Arthur par le col, le collant au mur et le soulevant à 5cm du sol.

La 'victime' le supplie de le reposer tandis que mon ami lui dit pourquoi il est là.

« À la limite, que tu sortes avec Florence, j'en ai rien à battre. Je l'aime plus depuis quelques temps. Mais que tu détruises mon honneur en me la prenant, là tu vas comprendre ta douleur. »

Il lève son poing, mais je retient son bras avant qu'il parte.

Il me regarde un bref instant puis me fait dégager en bougeant d'un coup sec son bras. Ça me fait basculer en arrière puis je tombe.

Je me relève au moment où son poing part. Quelques secondes seulement plus tard, Arthur est à terre et se fait rouer de coups par les potes de Max. Lui, il regarde.

Je pars. Sans me retourner. Je ne pensais pas que Maxence pouvait être comme ça. Et très honnêtement, je suis déçu.

Quelques larmes s'échappent.

Mais pourquoi ? Ou... Pour qui ?

Pour Arthur ? Non... Pour ce qui lui arrive ? C'est vrai que c'est horrible, mais je n'ai jamais été très sensible à ce genre de chose...

Alors... Peut-être pour Maxence ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Ce Gars-Là...**

 **Chapitre 6**

POV Maxence :

Je regarde Arthur, là, par terre.

Je suis calmé là... Je crois que ce qui a fait redescendre ma tension, c'est quand je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais mal comporté avec Hugo...

« Les gars, stop ! STOP ! »

Ils s'arrêtent tous puis me regardent.

« Moi j'me barre. »

Je tourne les talons et j'entends les autres me suivre.

Puis je retourne m'asseoir sur le banc.

J'y reste cinq minutes avant de me relever. Cinq minutes à penser à Hugo.

Si je ne le vois pas dans la cour, c'est qu'il doit être à l'espace lycéen.

Le règlement est trop strict pour qu'il puisse sortir, et il n'a pas le droit de se balader dans les couloirs alors il est forcément là-bas...

Je me dirige donc vers ce lieu.

Une fois arrivé, je regarde de chaque côté puis le trouve. Il est assis à terre, les genoux repliés contre son torse. Il regarde en face de lui. Je crois qu'il écoute de la musique à en juger par son pied qui bouge au rythme de quelque chose.

Je vais vers lui puis m'arrête juste en face.

Il lève les yeux vers moi puis détourne son regard en augmentant la musique.

Je m'accroupis puis lui enlève un de ses écouteurs.

« Je suis désolé.

\- Cool.

\- Prends-moi au moins au sérieux !

\- Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

\- Je sais pas. Peut-être parce-qu'on est ami ?

\- Ou pas. »

Il remet son écouteur, se lève, puis part.

Je passe ma main sur mon visage puis me met à le suivre. Sauf que quand j'arrive dehors, je ne le vois nulle part.

Greg' vient me voir en courant.

« Mec, on a rendez-vous chez le directeur, tout de suite.

\- Ok on y va. »

.

.

.

Le Dirlo' nous a engueulé pour le mal qu'on a fait à Arthur, qui est rentré chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette.

Nous on a écopé de deux heures de colle. Même en étant la personne visée par ces dernières, je peux affirmer que ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'on lui a fait subir à ce gars. Enfin je vais pas m'en plaindre...

Ça sonne. On va en cours.

Une fois devant la porte, je ne vois pas Hugo. Où est-il... ?

On entre dans la salle.

Et cinq minutes plus tard, _il_ arrive. Il a les yeux rouges. A-t-il... Pleuré ?

Durant tout le cours, je lui jette des coups d'œil. Il a toujours cette tête de rêveur... Puis je le vois se pencher sur sa feuille et commencer à gribouiller quelque chose dessus. Un dessin ? Sûrement.

POV Hugo :

Je dessine... Ce qui me passe par la tête. Et actuellement, ma tête est pleine d'un visage en particulier. Donc je le met sur papier...

Tout à l'heure, j'étais allé me réfugier aux toilettes.

Puis j'ai réalisé quelque chose... Je l'aime.

J'aime Maxence.

Mais ce qui m'a réellement fait pleurer, c'est quand j'ai réalisé que lui ne m'aimera jamais. Violente-t-on la personne qu'on aime ? Non.

Après, bien sûr, je peux concevoir que sous l'effet de la colère, on ne se contrôle plus vraiment... Mais...

Ce que l'on fait ou ce que l'on dit vient d'une pensée ou d'une envie minime à la base, mais qui a été amplifié par les nerfs.

Et quand on maltraite quelqu'un, c'est que cette personne nous énervait déjà un peu à la base. Donc... Je l'énerve ?

Suite à cette réflexion, je me suis donc dis qu'il vaudrait mieux que je m'éloigne... C'est le meilleur des remèdes...

J'en suis à la moitié du portrait. Mais... J'ai un doute sur un de ses traits... Alors je lève les yeux vers lui et...

Je croise son regard. Maxence me regarde.

Qu'il est beau... Je n'arriverais jamais à refaire son portrait...

Il soutient mon regard.

Je regarde le trait de son visage que j'avais oublié, puis baisse les yeux sur ma feuille.

Et je continue... Jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

Quand ça sonne, je pars presque en courant de la classe.

Le bon point de cette journée étant que l'on a pas cours de l'après-midi, puisque pour les deux seuls cours, les profs sont absents.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ce Gars-Là...**

 **Chapitre 7**

POV Maxence :

Je retourne dans le parc à côté de chez moi, avec mon appareil photo.

Puis je vais m'asseoir sur le banc le mieux placé. Celui qui a une vue sur la rivière et un bel horizon.

J'attendrai le coucher de Soleil... Au moment où il ne restera plus beaucoup de lumière, je pourrais prendre les photos que je veux. En attendant, autant me reposer...

Je m'allonge sur le banc puis met mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles. Je fais fonctionner mon imagination.

J'imagine... Des Dragons volent, partout... Le monde en est envahit, ainsi que le Ciel. Puis ils se posent, parfois. Beaucoup s'amusent ensemble, d'autres combattent sans jamais se tuer et certains se posent puis dorment, découvrent la Terre ou marchent à côté des passants sans jamais être vus. Évidemment, vous êtes dans mon esprit, vous êtes invisible aux yeux du monde...

Parfois je me demande ce que pensent les autres. Utilisent-ils leur imagination ? Ne pensent-t-ils que rationnellement ? Leur arrivent-ils d'arrêter de se comporter comme en public ?

Certaines personnes sont complexes... Mais d'autres ne suivent que les règles, ne sont que des moutons. Donc ils n'ont aucune originalité.

Personnellement, j'aime les gens qui ont une grande imagination... Comme Hugo, par exemple.

Ce gars-là n'est pas comme les autres. Les autres sont pour la plupart des brutes... Et pour le reste, soit des chaud-lapins, soit des gens qui se foutent royalement de tout. Seuls leur style, leur vie et les filles les intéressent.

Mais lui... Il est supérieur à toutes ces personnes. Il ne pense pas comme eux.

Lui et moi, on se ressemble, au fond...

Et à cause de ça, je l'apprécie un peu trop.

Oui, malgré moi. Car ce n'est pas tant le fait que j'aime un garçon qui me dérange, c'est le fait que ce ne sera vraiment jamais réciproque.

Même si nous avons beaucoup de points communs, un autre mec ne pourrait pas aller jusqu'à aimer son pote.

Enfin... Ex-pote.

Putain mais qu'est-ce que je suis con ! Comment j'ai pu l'envoyer valser comme ça ?

Il fait pourtant partit des seules personnes que je ne pourrais jamais frapper ni rien... Je ne suis vraiment qu'un con.

Un bon gros con.

Je me met en position assise, met mon coude sur mon genou puis place ma tête dans ma main.

Si on ne risquait pas de me prendre pour un fou, je me serai foutu une claque.

Je prends mon téléphone puis regarde les derniers messages que l'on s'est envoyé.

 _« Un jour, tu me feras découvrir ce que tu dessines ?_

 _\- Peut-être... Mais j'ai peur que tu n'aimes pas._

 _\- Pour ça il n'y a aucun risque ! J'ai vraiment adoré le dernier dessin que tu as fais :)_

 _\- Merci :) Mais... Ma peur me bloque. Tu auras beau me dire ce que tu veux, ça ne changera rien... C'est ÇA être timide !_

 _\- Et avec moi, tu crois que tu pourras la vaincre ta timidité ? :3_

 _\- Rien qu'avec toi, peut-être... :P_

 _\- Cool ! Je ferai de mon mieux pour que tu te sentes bien avec moi dans ce cas :)_

 _\- Tu devrais y arriver facilement, je m'entends déjà très bien avec toi :)_

 _\- Nickel ! Bonne nuit ^^_

 _\- Bonne nuit :) »_

Une larme coule le long de ma joue...

J'ai tout gâché...

POV Hugo :

Je suis allongé sur le parquet de ma salle de dessin.

Et j'observe le monde que je me suis créé, jour après jour...

Très honnêtement, je le trouve fabuleux. Et fantastique.

J'ai fini de colorier le dessin que j'ai fais Samedi... Et il fait partie des dessins les plus réussis, à mon goût.

Je me lève... Et retourne à ma table de dessin.

Là où j'ai posé _son_ portrait. Je dois encore le colorier. Alors je m'y met.

Et bizarrement, je me rappelle de chaque couleur, chaque coin d'ombre, chaque détail...

Grâce à un simple coup d'œil, j'ai tout enregistré. Pourtant je ne me rappelais pas avoir une mémoire photographique...

Si j'ai tout retenu... C'est peut-être uniquement parce-que c'est lui.

Il m'énerve... Même après ce qu'il s'est passé, il ne sort ni de ma tête, ni de mon... Cœur...

Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi facilement. Et encore moins un hétéro !

Je savais, pour tous les garçons que j'ai déjà aimé, qu'ils étaient homos ou bi... Et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que je m'autorisais à avoir des sentiments.

Mais lui, il est là pour tout compliquer. Forcément, il fallait bien qu'il arrive un jour ce gars-là.

En tout cas, il est différent. Ils sont loin les gens qui ressemblent à tous les autres... Maxence n'est pas comme tout le monde. Loin de là. Sa manière de penser est presque en tout point similaire à la mienne.

Raaaah ! Mais il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui !

Mais le pire, dans l'histoire, c'est que je m'oblige presque à lui en vouloir pour l'épisode de ce matin. Je n'arrive pas à l'écarter de ma vie...


	8. Chapter 8

**Ce Gars-Là...**

 **Chapitre 8**

POV Maxence :

Ça fait une semaine que je n'ai plus parlé à Hugo. Et pourtant j'en ai envie... C'est juste que j'attends le bon moment... Le moment où il m'aura peut-être pardonné.

Aujourd'hui on est Mercredi. Et là, j'ai envie de lui parler.

Une semaine que je le vois seul, une semaine que j'en ai marre.

Et il est bien l'unique personne que je ne supporte pas de voir seule.

Alors j'irais le voir à la pause... Avec un peu de chance, il acceptera de me parler.

On en est à la deuxième heure de cours, l'après-midi, et il ne reste qu'environ ½ heure avant que cela ne sonne.

Pendant ce temps, je dessine des petits trucs sur mon cahier...

Je relève mon crayon pour voir vraiment ce que je viens de dessiner...

Deux garçons qui s'embrassent. Jamais, avant de tomber amoureux de Hugo, je n'aurais pensé dessiner ça.

Actuellement, je suis seul, au fond de la salle, parce-que j'ai trop discuté durant l'heure précédente. Donc personne ne peut voir ce que je fais... Nickel.

Non, je n'ai pas honte d'être attiré par un garçon. C'est juste que ça ferai bizarre de me voir faire une telle activité. Les gens sont plus habitués à ce que je foute le bordel, donc me voir dessiner ça, c'est... Inhabituel.

Je me tourne vers la fenêtre.

Et mon monde imaginaire revient.

Je ne me rends qu'à peine compte du temps qui passe... Puis ça sonne.

Alors je range mes affaires en quatrième vitesse... Puis je vois Hugo quitter la classe. Alors je me dépêche de le suivre, pour savoir où il va.

Je le rattrape seulement une minute plus tard. Je me place à sa gauche, sans parler, sans le regarder, comme si c'était parfaitement normal que l'on soit à côté l'un l'autre.

On arrive aux tables de Ping-Pong.

Il s'assoit puis prend son MP3.

Juste avant qu'il mette son premier écouteur, je le prend et le met dans mon oreille. Il fait comme si de rien n'était puis place le deuxième dans la sienne et démarre la musique.

Encore un point commun... On aime tous les deux le même genre de musiques.

Je tourne la tête puis le regarde.

Au bout de cinq minutes, je démarre la conversation.

« Salut... »

POV Hugo :

Je lui jette un petit coup d'œil, puis vois que lui me regarde. Alors je détourne les yeux.

« Salut. »

Je coupe la musique, enlève mon écouteur, puis me place en face de lui.

Il en fait de même.

« Pourquoi tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici ?

\- Je voulais te reparler...

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Tu es l'une des rares personnes avec qui je m'entends vraiment très bien. Tu es même la seule en réalité.

\- D'accord...

\- Dis... Tu m'as un peu pardonné ?

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de te pardonner, je n'ai déjà presque pas réussi à t'en vouloir. »

À ces mots, je détourne le regard.

« Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ?

\- Je sais pas... Pas envie.

\- Et pourquoi ? Tu t'ennuyais ?

\- Non, je... C'est pas pour ça.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Pour une autre raison... Personnelle.

\- Bon... Très bien... Tu n'as toujours pas envie de revenir là ?

\- Heu...

\- Je peux prendre ça pour un 'oui' ?

\- Oui. »

Il me fait un grand sourire et je lui rends, en légèrement plus petit.

C'est une très mauvaise idée... Rester à côté de la personne que j'aime sans avoir ne serait-ce qu'un contact avec elle va me compliquer la vie, encore.

Il me prends la main puis m'emmène vers **leur** banc. Ses potes me saluent.

« Salut mec ! Pourquoi t'es pas revenu plus tôt ?

\- Heu...

\- Baah c'est pas grave ! Maintenant t'es là ! »

Ils me sourient puis continuent à parler de 'la meuf trop chaude, là-bas' tandis que je vais m'asseoir à mon tour. Maxence vient se placer juste à côté de moi.

« Ça te dis de venir chez moi cet aprem ? »

J'hésite... J'aime pas trop sortir de chez moi et encore moins aller chez les autres, je suis trop gêné...

« Tu préfères pas plutôt venir chez moi... ?

\- Ben d'accord, si tu veux. »

Il me sourit et je fais de même.

« Quelle heure ?

\- 14h, c'est bon ? Ou 14h30...

\- Non, 14h c'est bon ! Et sinon, c'est quoi ton adresse ?

\- 5 Avenue de Charlemagne.

\- Ok, j'y serai ! »

Ça sonne. On retourne en classe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ce Gars-Là...**

 **Chapitre 9**

POV Maxence :

Je vais pas tarder à partir...

Durant une heure, celle après la pause, mon sourire ne m'a presque pas quitté.

Non seulement j'ai renoué des liens avec Hugo, mais en plus, je suis invité chez lui ! Si c'est pas cool ça...

Je met mes chaussures, je prends un sac et j'y vais.

J'ai regardé où il habitait, c'est juste à deux rues de chez moi.

Alors j'y vais...

Après seulement dix minutes de marche, j'arrive sur le pas de sa porte.

Je sonne... Une femme vient m'ouvrir. C'est probablement sa mère.

« Bonjour, c'est toi Maxence ?

\- Oui.

\- Entre, je t'en prie, il doit être dans sa chambre. C'est la troisième porte à l'étage en partant de la gauche.

\- D'accord, merci. »

Je lui fais la bise, ainsi qu'au Père d'Hugo que je croise en me dirigeant vers les escaliers.

La maison est vraiment grande... Une villa ça doit être cher...

Seulement deux minutes plus tard, je me retrouve devant cette fameuse porte.

Je toque...

« Heu... Oui ?

\- C'est moi, Maxence ! »

Seulement cinq secondes après mon annonce, la porte s'ouvre sur un visage souriant. Il a l'air content de me voir.

« Ça va ? Viens, entre... »

Je passe la porte puis pose mon sac contre un mur.

« Oui et toi ?

\- Ouais, assieds-toi où tu veux. »

Je me dirige vers le lit puis m'y installe.

« Là, c'est bon ?

\- Oui oui, bien sûr. »

S'en suis une longue discussion.

Nous parlons de tout et de rien... Je me suis excusé une dernière fois pour l'incident de Lundi, mais il m'a certifié que c'était du passé, qu'il ne m'en voulait pas.

Puis nous avons joué durant une bonne heure à la console.

Au bout d'un moment, après avoir arrêté de jouer, il s'est dirigé vers une autre chambre, juste à côté, puis m'a ramené le dessin qu'il m'avait envoyé en photo la première fois...

J'ai été hypnotisé. J'adore les Dragons, et son coup de crayon est fabuleux... La forme et l'expression de chaque créature semble sortir de ma tête tant elles étaient comme ce que j'imaginais.

Et les couleurs sont extrêmement bien choisies.

« Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes.

\- Fais ta vie, mon grand ! »

Je le regarde partir... Au bout de cinq minutes, je commence à m'ennuyer puis... La curiosité faisant partie de mes défauts, je vais voir ce qui se trouve dans la salle d'où revenait Hugo avec ce magnifique dessin.

J'entre... Et j'ai l'impression d'atterrir dans son Monde à lui... Il y a des dessins à chaque centimètres de mur. Je m'approche puis observe plus en détails.

Je passe de dessin en dessin... Puis tombe sur un portrait.

Et... C'est moi. Chaque trait me correspond.

Mais ce qui me perturbe, c'est... Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi m'avoir redessiné ?

Mystère...

J'entends des pas dans le couloir. Mais je n'ai plus le temps de m'échapper.

Quand il passe devant la porte, il s'apprête à la refermer lorsqu'il m'aperçois.

Je prends un visage coupable.

« Je... Je suis désolé...

\- Non, c'est pas grave, c'est... »

Il écarquille les yeux quand il voit devant quel dessin je me trouve.

« Heu... Je... Enfin...

\- Tu as un incroyable talent, en tout cas ! J'ai rarement vu des dessins aussi travaillés. »

Le coupai-je pour changer de sujet et éviter de le mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'est déjà.

« M-Merci...

\- Les portraits aussi, tu les réussis très bien. »

À ces mots, il rougit. Et moi je rigole gentiment.

« Ne sois pas gêné ! Il est magnifique. Et je trouve que chaque trait est identique au mien.

\- Non... Je me suis trompé à certains endroits... »

Je me retourne vers l'objet de la conversation.

« Vraiment ? Où... ? »

Je le sens se placer à côté de moi. J'ai des frissons de le sentir aussi proche de moi...

Il me montre trois endroits... Où je ne vois strictement aucun défaut.

Ça me fait rire.

« Mais il n'y a strictement aucun défaut ! Il n'y a que l'artiste pour voir des fautes dans son œuvre... »

Dis-je en souriant.

« N'importe quoi... J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il était complètement visibles...

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne montres tes dessins à personne ? À cause des erreurs que tu es le seul à voir ? »

Je souris.

« Oui... Regarde, j'ai d'autres dessins avec des Dragons si tu veux. »

Il se dirige vers une grande commode puis en sort une pochette.

Il l'ouvre et me la tend.

Je regarde chaque œuvre.

Elles sont toutes pleines de Dragons où d'Oiseaux ! C'est magnifique...

« C'est... Wouaw ! Mon Dieu mais tu as un putain d'talent !

\- Merci... »

Je lève les yeux et le regarde. Il rougit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau...

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à faire un autoportrait... ?

\- Heu... Non. Enfin... Je ne me trouve pas particulièrement beau donc...

\- Donc _**moi**_ tu me trouves beau ? »

Il ouvre un peu plus les yeux et rougit trois fois plus.

Je souris.

« Je... Heu... Oui...

\- Merci. »

Je lui souris sincèrement.


	10. Chapter 10

Ce Gars-Là...  
Chapitre 10

POV Maxence :

Après ½ heure passée dans sa salle de dessin, on retourne dans sa chambre.

Cette fois, on s'assied tous les deux sur le lit. Puis on recommence à discuter.  
C'est tellement facile de parler avec lui... C'est comme si tous les sujets étaient permis.  
Même ceux qui nous font passer pour des fous, ceux qui révèlent l'un de nos secrets...

Tous.

« He... Je ne te vois pas souvent fantasmer sur des filles... Tu sors déjà avec quelqu'un ?  
\- Non...  
\- Alors... Tu n'es pas le genre à fantasmer en public... ? Ou...  
\- Oui, c'est pas mon genre, mais c'est pas ça...  
\- Dis... Est-ce que le sexe féminin t'intéresse, au moins ?  
Voilà, on y est... Non. Je suis gay. »

J'ouvre grands les yeux. Je suis extrêmement étonné.  
Non pas pour de mauvaises raisons comme par exemple que je sois homophobe -ce qui ne serait pas logique puisque j'aime un mec- mais parce-que... Ben... Apprendre que j'ai une chance d'un coup me fait un choc.

Une fois le choc passé, je lui souris.

« Je ne m'en serai jamais douté ! Tu sais, moi j'ai toujours été branché côté fille, mais depuis peu de temps, j'aime un mec... »

POV Hugo :

Ho non... Il aime un mec, c'est positif, il est un peu gay, mais... Il a déjà quelqu'un dans son cœur...

« Ha oui ? Et... C'est qui ?  
\- J'peux pas te le dire ! Ha ha... C'est Top Secret... Et toi ? Tu aimes quelqu'un ?  
\- Oui... Mais cette personne ne m'aimera jamais.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tout est possible... »

J'émets un petit rire résigné.  
Haaa... Si seulement il savait. . .  
En tout cas, quand j'ai dis que j'aimais quelqu'un, j'ai vu quelque chose passer dans ses yeux. Je n'ai pas pris le temps d'identifier ce que c'était, par contre.

« Mmh... Je ne pense pas. Bon, tu veux faire quoi ?  
\- Heu... Je sais pas, et toi ? »

T'embrasser. C'est tout ce que je veux. Mais je ne le ferai pas.

« Ben... On peut descendre regarder la télé si tu veux, à cette heure-ci, ma mère est censé être chez une amie et mon père travaille.  
\- Bon ben go, alors ! »

On échange un sourire puis on se dirige vers le Salon.

Il s'installe sur le canapé tandis que je me dirige vers la cuisine pour,prendre à boire.

« Tu peux allumer la télé. Tu veux boire quoi ?  
\- T'as de l'Ice Tea ? Si t'en as j'en veux bien, s'il-te-plaît.  
\- Ouais, ok. »

Je nous sers deux verres d'Ice Tea puis retourne dans le Salon avec la bouteille.

« Tu veux quelle chaîne, Hugo ?  
\- Choisis, moi je m'en fous.  
\- Heu... Moi aussi.  
\- Sinon on met un film... ?  
\- Ouais, pourquoi pas ! Lequel ?  
\- T'as déjà vu 'Insaisissables' ?  
\- Non, c'est quoi ?  
\- C'est quatre magiciens qui se servent de leurs techniques pour gagner leur vie, chacun à leur façon, puis on les a tous rassemblé pour je sais plus quoi... Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas regardé ce film !  
\- Je veux bien le regarder, ouais !  
\- Okay, c'est partit. »

Je met le film dans le lecteur puis on le regarde.

.

.

Après environ 1h55, j'arrête la télé.

« Il était vachement bien ce film !  
\- Ouais, c'est l'un de mes favoris.  
\- Bon... Je vais devoir y aller...  
\- Okay... Je te raccompagne, si tu veux... ?  
\- Ben ouais, si tu veux, je suis juste à 10 minutes d'ici !  
\- Ha mais t'habite à côté en faites !  
\- Exact ! »

On se prépare vite fait à partir, on sort, je ferme la porte, puis on y va.

Sur le trajet, on continue à parler et à rigoler.

POV Maxence :

Dans quelques pas j'arriverai chez moi...

Non... Il est hors de question que cela se termine comme ça !

Lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il aimait quelqu'un, mon cœur s'est serré jusqu'à m'en faire mal.

À ce moment, j'ai abandonné tout espoirs. Mais... Peu après, je me suis dis que peut-être, éventuellement, c'est moi qu'il aime.  
J'ai fais très attention à sa réaction lorsque je lui ai dis que j'aimais un mec.

Ses sourcils se sont imperceptiblement froncés et il a légèrement déglutis.

Alors, ma foi, mes espoirs ont toujours leur place.

« C'est là.  
\- Okay... »

Serait-ce de la déception que j'ai entendu dans sa voix... ?

Ha ha, non, je pars trop loin.

Il me raccompagne jusque sur le pas de la porte. J'ouvre, entre puis je me retourne.

C'est le moment où jamais. Mon Dieu, faites qu'il ne me rejette pas...  
Je plonge mon regard dans le sien... Je me perds dans ses iris.

Je place, doucement, main dans sa nuque puis rapproche nos deux visages...

Je vois qu'il ferme les yeux avant même que nos bouches ne se scellent, alors... Mes espoirs explosent en moi. Il ne se débat pas...

C'est donc moi qu'il aime ?

Nos lèvres se frôlent, se caresse, puis se pressent les une contre les autres.  
Je demande l'accès, qui m'est autorisé seulement quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard.

Je profite au maximum de cette instant.

Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou, et je fais de même autour de sa taille.

Puis nous nous séparons, à bout de souffle.

Je pose ma tête dans sa nuque et lui murmure ces quelques mots...

« Je t'aime, Hugo. C'est toi que j'aime. Et personne d'autre. »

Je sens ses bras se resserrer possessivement autour de mon cou.

« Je t'aime aussi Maxence. Plus que tout. »

Je resserre mon étreinte et l'embrasse à nouveau.

Je ressens énormément d'émotions. Beaucoup plus que ce que j'ai déjà senti en compagnie d'une fille.

Ce gars-là est exceptionnel.

« Tu veux rester un peu chez moi ?  
Pourquoi pas... »

On échange un sourire amoureux et je le prends par la main en l'attirant à l'intérieur.

OoOoOoO

Cela fait cinq mois que Maxence et Hugo sont ensemble. Et tout va pour le mieux. Leur complicité n'a pas changé d'un poil, et leur amour est toujours aussi fort.

Tout le monde au lycée est au courant pour leur couple.

Les hommes s'en fichent, mais ils ont été nommés plus beau couple de l'année 2015-2016 par la plupart des filles.

Logique, ils sont tout de même les deux plus beaux spécimens masculins du lycée.

FIN 


End file.
